


Splitting

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Community: drabblefix, Depressing color spectrums, M/M, Quadruple Drabble, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm drabblefix prompt, <i>rainbow</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting

It’s strange what sunlight can create, hitting at just the right angle, at just the right time. 

Colors are terribly messy things, the way they combine and separate, combine and separate. But they’re sharp in their lines, and Alan considers he might take a lesson from their uncompromising positions.

Red will always be next to orange, and yellow will always be snug against green – soft and misty after rain; distinct and refracted in crystal.

It’s comforting that there’s always order though, however wonky the spectrum may become. It’s all always so sure, so predictable, so steady.

Death is too, almost.

= = = 

Eric explains rainbows one day after a reap, with his finger pointed and the other arm around Alan.

It’s really just to guide his vision, of course, as Eric presses his fingertips against the faraway bands of color.

“Rare, it is,” he says, drawing away to look at Alan with a rather triumphant grin on his face, as if it’s his doing the rainbow is here.

Alan smiles and straightens his tie, thinking how the arc of perfect order looks like a halo above Eric’s head.

“Yes,” he says, “yes, it is rare.”

He thinks about climbing into the sky.

= = =

It’s been raining all night now, the droplets pattering against the roof as they hold each other on a straw mattress.

Neither one of them can see, and even if the Dispatch came for them, their scythes are nearly useless unless in their hands.

“Maybe there’ll be a rainbow,” Eric shudders.

Alan wraps arms around him for the first time, kisses him gently, and replies, “I don’t mind either way.”

Eric weeps against him as Alan’s heart fights onward toward the dawn, and Alan strokes his hair.

Hitting at just the right angle, at just the right time, morning strikes.

= = =

It’s strange what sunlight can create, hitting at just the right angle, at just the right time.

The mattress is still scratchy, tears still sting, but Eric is smiling against Alan’s lips as they kiss in the morning.

It’s bright, and Alan smiles back against Eric’s mouth as they embrace each other.

“Where do you want to go?” Alan asks into Eric’s ear, kissing it too because now he can’t stop.

“Nowhere,” Eric whispers.

“For now,” Alan whispers back, as their smiles turn into moans and gasps.

“Rare, this,” Eric says softly.

“Yes,” Alan replies just as softly, “it is.”


End file.
